earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Earth-27 Organizations and Companies
Law Enforcement Agencies and Superhero Teams * ARGUS: 'UN founded task force led by Maxwell Lord and Amanda Waller. * 'DEO: 'Government agency. * 'CBI (Covert Bureau of Investigations): Part of DEO, investigates paranormal activity. Also known as “Shadowpact”. * Checkmate: Military black ops program. * Justice League: Superhero team. * Local police departments: 'GCPD, CCPD, etc. * 'Arkham Asylum: '''Prison, psychiatric hospital located in Gotham. * '''Blackgate Penitentiary: '''Prison, currently destroyed, located in Gotham. * '''Belle Reve: '''Prison, currently closed. * '''Iron Heights: Mobile prison, under construction. * Stryker's Island: 'Prison, under renovation. * '''Department of Continuity: '''Protectors of Earth-27 integrity. * 'Titans: 'Superhero team of underage heroes. * 'Team Arrow: 'Superhero team and friends affiliated with Green Arrow. * 'Flash & Friends: 'Superhero team and friends affiliated with Flash. * 'Lantern Corps: 'Galactic law enforcement agency. * 'The Society: 'Secret society, superhero team. * 'Outsiders: 'Superhero team outside ARGUS jurisdiction.. * 'Task Force X: Undercover mercenary commando created and led by Amanda Waller. * Young Justice: 'Superhero team led by Tim Drake. * 'Challengers of the Unknown: 'Superhero team opposing Anti-Monitor and protecting reality. * 'The Team: 'Secret superhero team. * 'Bat Family: 'Superhero team and friends affiliated with Batman. * 'House of El: 'Superhero team and friends affiliated with Superman. * 'Guardians of the Universe: 'Leaders of the Lantern Corp. * 'The Network: 'Superhero team, group of hackers researching and tracking criminal activity online. * 'Dark Justice: 'Superhero team dealing with everything supernatural. * 'Advena Legion: 'Superhero team of alien refugees created by president Lex Luthor. * 'Birds of Prey: 'Superhero team led by Oracle. * 'Doom Patrol: 'Superhero team of everyone "extraordinary". * 'WildC.A.T.s: Corporate funded superhero team/Deamonite resistance group. * The Legends: Team of adenturers Companies * Wayne Enterprises: '''Bruce Wayne's company (Wayne-Powers in 2027). * '''Wayne Tech: '''Part of Wayne Enterprises. * '''Wayne Foundation: Charity organization. * S.T.A.R. Labs: 'Research company. * '''Haly’s Circus: '''Circus (used to employ Dick Grayson). * '''Wildcat Gym: 'Ted Grant's Gym (employs Erik Kassidy) * '''The Daily Planet: Media company (employs Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Perry White, Jimmy Olsen) * Iceberg Lounge: Penguin's club. * Olimp: Maxie Zeus' club. * Sherwood Florist: '''Florist shop (currently closed) owned by Dinah Lance. * '''Tyger Security: Private Military Company. * Shadowspire: Private Military Company. * Cadmus Labs: 'Research company, currently went underground. * '''Brentwood Academy: '''Private school, educated many students. * '''Queen Consolidated: 'Oliver Queen's company, sold to Wayne Enterprises. * 'Gotham State University: '''University. * '''Sivana Industries: '''Company created by Dr. Sivana, creators of Grid. * '''March Ventures: 'Lincoln March's company. * 'Starrware: 'Karen Starr's software company (part of Wayne-Powers in 2027) * 'WHIZ Radio: '''Radio station, employs Billy Batson. * '''Kord Omniversal Corporation: 'Ted Kord's company. * '''Ivy University: '''University, employs Ryan Choi, Ray Palmer and Doris Zeul. * '''GothCorp: '''Company, used to employ Victor Fries. * '''The Law Firm of Lawford, Lydecker, and Hardwicke: '''Law firm, employs Kate Kane. * '''Aurora Fashion & Photography: '''Photography studio owned by Donna Troy. * '''Chicken Whizee: '''Chain restaurant. * '''Big Belly Burger: '''Chain restaurant. * '''LuthorCorp: '''Lex Luthor's company. * '''The Talon Coffee House: '''Coffee shop, employs Mia Kent. * '''Cameron Kane High School: '''High school, employs Jefferson Pierce. * '''Ferris Air: '''Plane manufacturer owned by Carol Ferris. * '''Raine Forrest Garden Design: '''Florist shop, employs Rina Nishida. * '''Ocran's Industries: '''Chemical company producing anti-pest chemicals, used to employ Quincy Sharp (ex CEO). * '''WGTU Radio: '''Radio station, employs Vesper Fairchild. * '''Galaxy Broadcasting System: Media company, employs Iris West, Eve Eden (cover) and used to employ Vic Sage. * Midwestern Univesity: 'University, employs Martin Stein. * '''The Warriors Bar & Grill: 'Guy Gardner's bar. * '''Stagg Enterprises: '''Simon Stagg's company. * '''AmerTek: '''Weapon manufacturer (part of Wayne-Powers in 2027). * '''Elliot's Memorial: '''Hospital. * '''Gotham General: '''Hospital. * '''Sun City Savins and Loan: '''Loans company, employs Irie Morgan. * '''Park Row Hospital: '''Hospital. * '''Donna Days Fashion: '''Fashion house, used to employs Paige Monroe. * '''Gotham Motors: '''Automobile manufacturer, used to employs Paige Monroe. * '''Renyu Cosmetics: Cosmetics company, used to employs Paige Monroe. * Gotham Gazette: 'Newspaper company, part of Scott Media, employs Angie Aimes, Jack Ryder and Vicki Vale. * '''Scott Media: '''Media company. * '''Lucent Systems: '''Software company, employs Emma Campbell. * 'Angel & Ape Investigations: '''Private investigation duo. * '''Gotham Electrical Company: Electrical company, Employer of Harper Row. * Halo Corporation: 'Jacob Marlowe's company. * '''Gateway University: '''University, employs Julia Kapatelis. * '''Cale-Anderson Medical: 'Veronica Cale and Adrianna Anderson's company. * '''Glen Wilson Research Center: '''Research company, employs Violeta Campos. * '''Thane Innovations: Medical research company created and led by Rachael Thane. * Mavis' Bar & Billiard: Bar, used to employ Don and Hank Hall. * Atwater Air: Plane manufacturer. * Daggett Industries: Roland Daggett's company. * "Hand Genade & Lemonade" Studio: Music Studio. * BioMed: Research company, used to employ Aristotle Rodor. * Shreck's: Department store with a location in Gotham City. Criminal Organizations * Cult of Cobra: '''Cult/terrorist organization. * '''Falcone Crime Family: '''Mob led by Carmine Falcone. * '''Maroni Crime Family: Mob led by Sal Maroni. * Undercloud (2027): 'Hacker group created by Zhora Mercer, splinter cell from Anarky's movement. * 'League of Assassins: 'Terrorist organizationl led by Ra's al Ghul. * 'Sons of Batman Motorcycle Club: 'Motorcycle gang in Gotham. * 'Salvation Syndicate: 'Terrorist organization of Justice League knock offs. * 'The Rogues: 'Career criminal gang in Central City. * 'The Light: 'Secret Society with an unknown agenda. * 'Sinestro Corps: 'Galactic organization led by Thaal Sinestro. * 'The Cadre: 'Cult/terrorist organization worshiping Anti-Monitor. * 'Royal Flush Gang: 'Street Gang led by Ace. * 'Legion of Doom: 'Supervillain organization led by Vandal Savage with goal of Justice League's destruction. * 'Masterminds: Organisation of Gotham's criminal masterminds. * Jokerz (2027): 'Street Gang of Joker's followers. * 'Court of Owls: 'Secret Society in Gotham. * 'CRIME: 'Terrorist organization led by Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim. * 'HIVE: 'Terrorist organization led by Queen Bee. * 'Secret Six; 'Task Force X precursor. * '''The C-listers: '''Group of lesser villains led by Arthur Brown. * 'Assassins Three: 'A group of assassins under League of Assassin's employ. * 'Cult of Days: 'Murder Cult created by fans of Paige Monroe's killings. * 'Circus of Strange: 'Psychotic murder organization led by Professor Pyg. * 'Gotham City Sirens: 'Gang of three femme fatales: Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (defunct after Selina's reform). * 'Murder4Hire: 'Assassination company: Deathstroke, Bane, Deadshot and K.G. Beast. * 'Tobacconists' Club: '''Mob led by Rupert Thorne. * '''The Irish: '''Mob led by Peyton Reily. * '''Yakuza: '''Mob led by Eiko Hasigawa. * '''The Escobedo Cartel: '''Mob. * '''Triad: '''Mob led by China White. * '''The Black Light Tribe: '''Street Gang led by Neon. * '''The Children of Arkham: '''Terrorist organisation led by Lady Arkham. * '''Scareface gang: Ventriloquist's independently operated organized crime syndicate. * Sabatino Family: Mob, associated with Scarface. * Laugh Pack: Joker's gang. Others * Blue Disciples: 'Followers of the path of Adara. * 'Red Guard: 'Galactic organisation fueled by rage. * 'Indigo Tribe: 'Unknown. * 'Amazons: 'Tribe of women from Themyscira led by Queen Hippolyta. * 'Outlaws: Group of renegade heroes led by Red Hood. * Apokalypse: 'Servants of Darkseid. * 'Agent Orange: 'Being under influence of a orange ring. * 'Terrible Trio: 'Kathleen Duquesne, Roxanne Ballantine and Sonia Alcana trying to get revenge on those who wronged them. * 'Extreme Justice: 'Defunct superhero team. * 'Manhunters: 'A brotherhood of bounty hunters (among them are Martian Manhunter, Manhunter, Lobo and Miss Martian). * 'Lords of Order: Manifestations of creation, unity, and stability. * Lords of Chaos: Manifestations of destruction, entropy and discord. * Lords of Balance: Third faction of Lords dedicated to balance, created by T’Charr and Terataya. Category:Earth-27 Lore